Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Next Generation
by retteb1
Summary: Seymore Seville, Simon's son, decides to go on an adventure just like the one Alvin went on in THE CHIPMUNK ADVENTURE. But he has no idea how dangerous these things really are!
1. First Ideas

**NOTE: This is based on the '90s, but they are all grown up.**

* * *

"Seymore," Simon called. As usual, his son didn't respond. Sometimes, Simon wondered if he had spent too much time around Alvin.

"Seymore!" till no response. Simon sighed. One of these days, he was going to go hoarse.

"SEEEEEYYYYYMMMMMOOOOORRRRRRRRRREE!"

"Coming!" Finally! The chipmunk trudged down the stairs.

"What is this?" Simon asked, holding up a book that was missing it's cover.

"It... was a very good book?" Seymore knew he was in trouble.

"Seymore, you never, ever, EVER treat a book like this." Simon's voice shook in anger.

"Look, it's just one book, okay? It's not the end of the world!" Seymore turned to leave.

"DON'T walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" Simon shouted.

Seymore turned around, the white 'S' on his shirt standing out clearly against the orange background. He had clearly inherited all of his looks from Simon.

"Dad, just let it go, okay? It's just a book!" Just then, Jeanette walked in. Taking one look at Simon, she asked, "What's wrong, honey?"

"This." He showed her the book. "That's the fifth one I've found like this in this week alone! Next thing you know, he'll be taking a round trip around the world, racing Brianna! And they'd probably drag Molly and Thomas along for the ride!" Brianna was Alvin and Brittany's child, and Molly and Thomas were Theodore and Eleanor's children.

"Oh, you're just remembering our adventure around the world." Jeanette said gently, then tripped over her shoelaces. She bent over to tie them again.

"You went around the world?" Seymore asked, suddenly interested. Simon had never told him _that_ story, just in case he got his own ideas.

"Never mind." Simon hurriedly changed the subject. "So, how was school?"

"You went _around the world?_" Seymore asked again. "You?" He seemed disbelieving.

"If you must know, it was not my idea, and I told your uncle Alvin it was a bad idea, but he never listens. Afterwards, your grandpa Dave grounded him for weeks!" Simon turned away. "And he almost got killed!"

"What?" This sounded like an interesting story!

"Well, we were captured by natives who thought your uncle Theodore was their long-lost Prince of Plenty. They wouldn't let us live unless we decided to be his slaves. Well, not long afterwards, Theodore wanted some mushrooms. When we were gathering them, we stumbled onto this cave. In it were instructions to sacrifice the prince of plenty on the full moon. Well, you see, that night was the full moon, so Alvin decided to step in. We would've all been sacrificed singing Woolly Bully if the Chipettes hadn't come along right then!" Simon sounded just like he was back there, about to be sacrificed.

"Someday, I'm going on an adventure just like that!" Seymore declared.


	2. An Innocent Field Trip

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Hello?" a female voice answered. "Hi, this is Seymoe, could I talk to Uncle Alvin, please?"

"Hold on just one minute." A few moments later, Alvin answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, Uncle Alvin! Dad told me about that adventure you went on. It sounds awesome! How did you do it?" Seymore said in a rush.

"So, Simon finally told you _that_ story." Alvin chuckled. "Well, Dave was in Europe, and I called him at three o'clock in the morning, his time, and got him to say exactly the words I wanted him to. Then, had Theodore call and play the tape from the recording over the phone for Ms. Miller, and we were off!" He carefully avoided mention of Klaus and Claudia. "Although, I wouldn't do that today for Simon. He has caller ID, so you'd be busted the minute you called-"

"I know." Seymore sighed inaudibly.

"If you were to do something like that today, I'd just..." And he proceeded to give Seymore an entire detailed plan, from before lifting off to after coming back home. He ended with, "I came up with a version of that a few days after Dave caught us, and I kept it current, at first because I planned to try again, but then just for fun. I know you'd never do anything like that."

"Well, it was good talking to ya. Bye bye!" Seymore said.

Alvin had to stop a laugh from thinking how familiar that sounded. "Bye!"

* * *

"Seymore?" Simon yelled. "Supper!" No answer, of course.

"Seymore!" Still no answer. This was getting old. Fast.

"SEEEEEEEEYYYYMMMMOOOORRRRREEEEEE!"

"Coming!" Seymore called down.

He tromped downstairs. "Have you washed your hands?"

"No..." Seymore went back to wash them.

After Seymore came back, he asked his dad, "Could I go to this class trip?" He held up an official-looking field trip permission slip to go to the Louvre in Paris.

"That's a rather unusual field trip destination..." Simon muttered. "All the same, it if it's an educational trip-"

"It will be," Seymore hurriedly put in.

"-Then I agree," Simon finished. He signed it. "When should I drop you off at the high school?" Simon asked. "It doesn't say." He looked closer.

"I'm sure the teacher just forgot to put the time on there," Seymore rushed. "She said to be there between six and seven."

"Which day?" Simon asked. "It doesn't say that either."

"Saturday, the 21st." Seymore snatched the paper out of Simon's hands. "Thanks!" he said as he ran to his room. "Seymore?" Simon called. "Get back here for supper!"

Seymore slowly retreated out of his room. The paper was already gone.

Simon and Jeanette looked at each other. He seemed really eager to go on that field trip!

* * *

**The adventure begins. I have a poll going on names, not really huge, just unsure which to use. If you have your own suggestion, you can put it in our review, but it HAS to be a name that starts with he letters CL (or MAYBE KL. That sound, anyway.) The names in the poll are Clarence Jr. or Clark.  
**


	3. Not so Innocent After All

"Well, I hope you enjoy your trip!" Simon told Seymore.

"I will. Thank you!" Seymore cried. Simon pulled him in for a hug. "I'm going to miss you!" he blurted.

Seymore boarded the bus. "Thanks, guys!" he told the other three people on the bus, cleaning his glasses.

"It was nothing," a muffled voice came from the floor. Seymore looked down and saw Brianna working the pedals. "Break!" Thomas cried. Brianna obliged. "So, who do you think's gonna get there first?" Thomas grinned at Seymore.

"I think that you won't have a chance!" Seymore cried gleefully, replacing his glasses on his face.

"When's supper? I'm starving!" Mollie cried. The others laughed.

"All in good time, Mollie," Brianna called up. "All in good time."

"Do you think that your dad suspects yet?" Thomas asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Not a chance." Seymore grinned.

* * *

"I really need that microscope!" Simon groaned. "I knew I should never have let Seymore borrow it! I guess I'll just go check his room." He started up the stairs.

When he got into Seymore's room, he started to search, then he stopped upon seeing a familiar piece of paper.

"I thought Seymore had turned this in!" he murmured. It seemed odd that Seymore would leave the permission slip, after seeming so eager to be going on the ride. He held it up to he light, to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, then saw something through the paper written on the back. 'He probably wrote it as a note in class to his friends,' he thought, turning it over. When he saw the writing, he gasped. It read,"They believed me! I got them to sign this permisson slip yesterday. Now I can race!' It was signed 'Seymore'.

After mentally noting the fact that Seymore had misspelled the word 'permission', he called Jeanette and showed her the paper.

* * *

Alvin was enjoying his breakfast when he received a call. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Simon. Seymore has left." Simon did not sound very happy.

"So? You told me he had a field trip today. Miss him already?" Alvin's tone was rather sarcastic.

"No, he did not have a field trip today. He went on an adventure around the world. Without my knowledge. Where have I heard that before?" Alvin had the distinct impression that if Simon had been standing there, he would have been glaring at Alvin.

"So, I may have told him a little bit about our adventure. Big deal." Alvin shrugged, even though Simon couldn't see him.

"My son is missing and you're telling me big deal? My son could get KILLED and all you have to say is BIG DEAL?!" Simon was NOT amused. "We are going to go after him and FIND him!" Alvin gulped.

"We?"

"Yes. We. You started this mess, and you are going to FINISH it!" Simon's voice was shaking. Alvin had never heard him this mad. Of course, Alvin had never taken Simon's son halfway around the world, either.

As soon as Alvin hung up, he called Brianna. No answer. Then he remembered that she had asked to take a stroll in the park.

Wait. A stroll- it couldn't be. They wouldn't- Would they?

Alvin called Theodore.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Alvin. May I speak with Theodore, please?"

"Just a moment." A few moments later, Theodore came on the line. "Hello?"

"Hi! I know it's none of my business, but where are the kids?" Alvin hoped the answer wasn't what he thought it would be.

"They wen out to the park. Why?" Alvin groaned.

"They're not at the park, Theodore! They're on a trip around the world!"


	4. The Adventure Begins

Seymore grinned. "So, how did you fool your parents?" he asked the other people on the bus. It had been on the road for some time. At least that was what it had felt like.

"I told mine that I was going on a stroll in the park," Brianna mumbled, barely audibly, from the floor.

"We did, too," Molly and Thomas agreed together.

Seymore groaned. "Now they'll all be expecting you back within a few hours, and when you don't come, they'll be furious! If you'd asked me. I could have had my permission slip copied, and they wouldn't have suspected for weeks!"

* * *

Simon placed one last book in the pack he had for the trip, and kissed Jeanette goodbye.

"I'll miss you, sweetie," he told her with the kiss.

"I'll miss you, too, honey," she responded with another kiss. "I still don't see why you wouldn't let me come."

"I don't want anything to happen to you while we're gone," he explained again. He hefted his (rather heavy) pack and walked out the door with one last look at Jeanette. Then he went to gather his brothers and get their kids back.

* * *

The bus screeched to a halt, and the four Chipmunks/ettes got out, relieved to be off of the "borrowed" bus.

Outside, two kids were waiting for them. "Hey, Claire and Clark! Good to see ya!" Seymore greeted.

"Hello, Seymore," the children greeted in turn, first the girl, Claire, then the boy, Clark.

"What about those hot-air balloons?" Seymore asked. He wanted to travel in exactly the same fashion as his dad did.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Claire apologized. "I thought you said you wanted airplanes! Those hot-air balloons have already been rented out!"

"I guess we'll take the airplanes..." Seymore grumbled. The kids showed them to the two airplanes. "Don't forget the little 'wager'!" Claire reminded them.

"So," Seymore asked, "who's in what group? Thomas and I are the two people to choose from." As if they didn't already know.

"I'm going with Thomas," Molly said shyly.

"I guess that means that I'm going with you," grumbled Brianna to Seymore. They boarded the airplanes and settled down for a long trip.

* * *

Simon stared. "_These_ were the people who sold you the balloons?" he asked incredulously. He stared at the two people in front of him. "But they're- they're just _kids!_"

The children seemed to bristle at this remark. "You know, the _kids_ do have names. I'm Claire, and this is Clark," the girl snapped.

"Pleased to meet you," Simon politely said.

"Just out of curiosity, why do you need the balloons? We usually sell to- well- kids who belong to rich parents who don't keep track of them." Clark asked. Apparently, they had not heard of the Chipmunks, which was a relief to them.

Simon straightened at this remark. "Did you happen to sell to four kids who look just like us?" he asked.

Claire leaned in. "We usually keep the identity of our clients secret," she told Simon. Alvin, having heard, rolled his eyes.

"You know, these _clients_ just happened to be our kids, who ran away without our permission," he snapped. "Mind telling us whether you sold to them?"

Both of the children appeared startled by the sharpness in his voice. "We- we might h-have sold to people who met your description," Claire stammered. "Let me check the Records."

'The Records' turned out to be a three inch long book. She turned to the end. "Yes," she murmured. "Here they are!" She turned the book around.

There, in the book, were the pictures of Seymore, Brianna, Molly, and Thomas. The names, however, were not theirs. They were John, Katrina, Blake, and Jane. The transaction, according to the document, had taken place that morning.

Simon groaned. "We found them." He faced the kids. "How much for the balloons?" he asked.

"Um, there is something you might want to consider," Claire hesitantly said. She pointed out a mark right next to the bottom of the page.

"What's that?" Simon asked.

"That means that they have taken the wager," Claire informed them.

"What wager?" Simon asked, suspicious.


	5. Deja Vu All Over Again

Seymore looked at the map. "Well, according to this map, we should be heading... that way." He pointed left, the same direction the direction on the map told them to go.

"Are you sure?" Brianna asked. "Shouldn't we be going more west?"

"That _is_ west, Brianna," Seymore said, rolling his eyes.

"No, that's west!" Brianna exclaimed, pointing in the opposite direction.

"I'm sure that's west!" Seymore argued. Thomas looked from Seymore to Brianna and back again.

"Um, guys?" Mollie asked. Nobody heard her.

"Guys?" Still nobody heard her.

"Fine! Go that way! We'll be lost before long!"Seymore shouted.

"Guys?" Mollie repeated.

"What?" Seymore barked angrily.

"Um, is that land supposed to be there?" she asked, pointing. Certainly enough, there was in front of them a spot of land that was not on the map.

"Let's land there," Seymore decided. "There may be people who are friendly!"

"There may also be nasty people who don't know us and want to eat us!" Brianna argued, but Seymore ignored her, steering the balloon in the direction of the land.

"Seymore, land the balloon by the big oak!" Brianna pointed to a tall oak tree, which Seymore proceeded to land the balloon in. _CRASH!_

"Like I said, _in_ the big oak tree!"

They hopped out of the balloon, exploring the land. There seemed to be nothing but trees. Brianna picked up an old-looking indistinguishable something.

"It's a piece of paper!" Seymore exclaimed, snatching it. "It looks like an ancient writing! It says... Big monster... coming... tomorrow. That doesn't make a lot of sense!"

Brianna snatched it, turning it over. "No! It's an old candy wrapper!" She frowned. "How could an old candy wrapper get here? I can think of one explanation, but it seems so unlikely..." She shrugged, looking at the sun. "It's getting late. We'd better get some sleep." She rolled out the  
sleeping bags, and each got into their own sleeping bag.

"What was that?" Molly asked, having heard something.

"That was a cricket, Molly." Seymore rolled his eyes. "Good night, everyone."

"Good night."

" 'Night."

" 'Night."

* * *

The next day, Seymore yawned. " 'Morning, everyone," he murmured.

He got no answer.

He looked around to find Brianna still asleep in her sleeping bag, and Molly and Thomas's sleeping bags were empty.

'They probably went on without us,' Seymore thought grumpily. He walked over to Brianna's sleeping bag to wake her up.

"Hey! Brianna! Wake up!" he whispered, waking her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Oh, Molly and Thomas went on without us and we have to catch up," he explained, assuming his thought was accurate.

"Are you sure?" Brianna asked.

"Well, their sleeping bags are empty," he mentioned.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Brianna exclaimed. "In our parents adventure, Uncle Theodore went missing from his sleeping bag, and it turned out that he was kidnapped." She walked over to the missing chipmunks' sleeping bags. "I thought so," she murmured. "You see these tracks leading away from the sleping bags?" she asked.

"Yeah? So?" Seymore didn't see the relevancy.

"And the torn plants around this area?" Brianna asked again.

"So? Some animal was probably eating them." He still didn't get the idea.

"These plants weren't like that yesterday," she noted. "And no animal could get here without waking up one or both of them, and if an animal had awakened them, they would have awakened us because they were startled." She paused. "Unless there were hands over their mouths." She paused again. "They didn't walk off! They were kidnapped!"

They followed the tracks, and they led straight to an old-looking village. They ran through the town, calling the missing chipmunks' names as loudly as they dared without waking up the natives.

"Molly!"

"Thomas!"

"Molly!"

"Thomas!"

They then heard someone coming, and ducked behind a building, peeking out to see what was going on.

A native said something in gibberish, and the rest bowed down in reverence.

Four more passed, bearing on their shoulders a throne. Sitting in the throne was a very pleased-looking Molly, eating to her content. Another one passed, carrying Thomas, who didn't look quite as pleased with the array of food.

"Thomas!" Seymore blurted out as soon as he saw the chipmunk. As soon as he exclaimed this, several spears were pointed in his direction. He looked rather surprised, noticing for the first time that all of the natives were wearing old, worn-out red shirts with faded yellow 'A's on them. This reminded him of how Alvin had bargained his way out of his problem. Of course, he had been interrupted before he told Seymore the outcome of this. It had to have ended well, though, because the Chipmunks were, in fact, still there. And if these were the same natives, then maybe they would react the same way to a bargain.

"Pretty shirts?" he asked, holding one of his extra orange shirts with the white 'S' on it. "Nice music?" He held up an iPod, showing them how to use the headphones. "Nice shoesies?" he asked, quoting Alvin, holding up a pair of shoes. "All this, in exchange for little Chipmunks you stole from us last night."  


* * *

"Well, that went well," Brianna muttered, shifting position to get a little more comfortable on the string her arms were tied to. They were both wearing one of Alvin's old, tattered shirts from when he was a kid.

"How was I to know that they had enough shirts?" Seymore asked, sighing as he saw yet another native walk by wearing one of his shirts over an old, tattered Alvin shirt listening to his only iPod. "And enough music and shoes..." Another native walked by, clad similarly, stopped, frowned, and thumped the old radio he was carrying on his shoulder. It didn't react, having spent the last of it's battery. It must have been quite a faithful radio to play for so long...

A band of natives, including the chief, stopped in front of where they were tied. They bowed low, and the two thrones carrying the Chipmunks were laid down there, too.

"Seymore!" Molly cried happily. Thomas purposely didn't react.

The natives conversed about this, and one of them stood up and talked their gibberish to the Chipmunks as their bonds were cut.

"A blue dress means they are King and Queen of Nothing?" Seymore asked.

"No," Brianna corrected. "The Prince of Plenty always has green eyes, apparently. The fact that they both have green eyes means that they are the son of their Prince of Plenty, now King of Plenty, making them Prince and Princess of Plenty."

Seymore then remembered something. "With the natives that our parents met, wasn't the Prince of Plenty supposed to be-" The two Chipmunks' eyes widened.

"They're going to be sacrificed!" they realized at the same time.

The native talked more gibberish. "If we don't enjoy ourselves, he's going to stuff us with cake?" Seymore again mistranslated.

"No! The only way for us to not be sacrificed is for us to be their slaves," Brianna correctly translated.

"I'm not going to be a slave!" Seymore exclaimed, getting up to storm away. Several spears were pointed in his direction.

"I mean, I'm not going to be a bad slave," he corrected himself sheepishly, hurrying back.


	6. What's in a Translation?

"I don't believe it." Seymore groaned. "It's midnight and Princess Molly wants apples!"

"It's your fault we're in this mess anyway, so stop complaining!" Brianna growled.

"Why did they inherit their father's green eyes?" Seymore wondered wistfully. "Why couldn't they have brown eyes, or blue eyes? Why green?"

"You inherited your father's blue eyes," Brianna reminded him.

"Well, at least people don't want to sacrifice _me_ for it!" Seymore moved to a new apple tree to find better apples, but stopped when the ground beneath his feet began to shake. He moved to a different place to get better balance and the motion stopped. Brianna experimentally walked over to the tree Seymore had been walking toward, using exactly the same route. Nothing happened.

Seymore, thinking it was just coincidence, started over to Brianna. As soon as he stepped on that patch of land, the ground began to shake again.

"Look!" Brianna cried, pointing to a different tree. A portion of it's bard was moving, revealing a secret entrance to a cave. The shaking stopped, and Seymore carefully left that patch of land, wary of the door closing. Fortunately, it stayed open. He entered, and it closed behind him. Looking back once he was inside, he was grateful to notice a handle on this side of the door.

"Seymore..." Brianna called from the other side of the door. Seymore was too busy looking at the paintings on the wall to notice.

"Seymore?" she called again, a little stronger this time. Still no answer from the other side of the door.

"SEEYYMMOORREE!" she screeched, finally getting his attention. He opened the door for her.

"Look at this!" he exclaimed as soon as she was in. He indicated the walls, which were covered in some form of writing. She moved to one in particular.

"This can't be more than a day old!" she cried. "It says, 'Sacrifice Prince and Princess of Plenty at the full moon.' " She gasped. "That's tonight!"

"Oh. I thought it said 'Tribe worth lots of cash.' " Brianna groaned at Seymore's statement.

"Seymore, these people probably don't even know what cash is!" She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, that wasn't all of it." She went back to the writing, translating it almost automatically.

"The nearest English translation is, 'Sacrifice companions with Prince and Princess of Plenty by burning at stake.' That's all it says." She sighed, crumpling to her knees.

"What about this one?" Seymore asked, pointing to another, older one. "I think it says, 'Watch for evil ones in- I think the closest English equivalent is 'striped'- 'cloth from the west,' but I'm probably wrong again." Brianna pushed herself up and walked over to the one he was pointing at. "No, you're right," she murmured, "but who could the 'evil ones in striped cloth' be?"

"It doesn't matter," Seymore declared. "We've got to get Molly and Thomas and get out of here!"

* * *

"Do you see them, Klaus?" the woman asked.

"No, not yet, Claudia," the man, Klaus, told her, staring through a pair of binoculars. "Wait- there they are!" He looked closer through the binoculars. "That can't be them!" he murmured a few moments later. "They're too young!"

"Never mind that, Klaus," Claudia told the man. "We will get them." They laughed evilly together, both of them still wearing the striped jail uniform from having broken out of jail.

* * *

"Are you sure there's an extra room in here, Brianna?" Seymore asked uncomfortably. They had looked all over the room together, but had found no secret passages, hidden doors, or even a trapdoor.

"Wait..." Brianna thought. "When I walked over that patch of land, nothing happened, yet when you walked over it, the secret tunnel opened. Maybe you should search alone."

"I'll try it, but I can't say I'm very happy about this..." Seymore felt along the wall, searching for something, anything.

"There!" He felt a small protrusion, one that Brianna must have missed, and pulled it. Certainly enough, a door opened on the opposite side of the room, revealing Molly and Thomas.

"Molly! Thomas! You have to come with us! They're going to-" Seymore started breathlessly.

"Who cares?" Thomas asked, rolling his eyes. "_You _were the one who got us into this in the first place, Seymore. If it weren't for you, I'd be enjoying a nice, _home-cooked _supper! I'm not going with you to get myself into deeper trouble. At least these people don't expect me to run on crazy, certain-death adventures!"

"But, Thomas," Seymore cried, "if you stay here, they'll sacrifice you! We've got to go!"

Upon hearing this, the chipmunk reluctantly got up with Molly and followed Brianna and Seymore to their balloon, which they soon started the fire for and were on their way.

Little did the know that they were being followed. Closely.

**Sorry about not letting anyone come in to help, but if I had, I wouldn't be able to use my idea. Besides, I'm saving that idea for later!**


	7. Dangerous Territory

**Sorry for not posting in forever. I just had a ton of complications and was FINALLY just able to get back on; I also kinda forgot I put this story on hold until I read it and could have kicked myself when I got to that cliffhanger and not even I knew what was going to happen. Anyway, here goes!

* * *

**Simon frowned, looking at his map. Unless this map was incorrect, they were heading toward toward exactly the same location as they had about twenty years ago, when he had been just eight years old. The exact island didn't appear on the map, but there was another island just past it that they were supposed to be on. Cold shivers ran down his spine as he remembered that he and his brothers had been about to be sacrificed that night; if the Chipettes hadn't intervened, there wouldn't have been any kids. And now, here they were again, trying to keep their children from making exactly the same mistake, and all because _somebody_ couldn't keep his big mouth shut. He looked over at Alvin and Theodore. Alvin was looking out the window, while Theodore was happily eating an apple. After Theodore had found out that Thomas and Mollie were not at the park, he had actually insisted upon coming along.

Simon looked ahead, piloting the airplane toward the dot on the horizon that was the same island of twenty years ago. He half-smiled, wondering what had happened to all of those red t-shirts. They probably had worn out years ago.

Those children had certainly been helpful, at least to an extent. Although they couldn't give the money that Seymour had given him back because of this 'wager,' which required the participants to get to the starting place and then split into two groups, the prize being $5,000, they did lend them this airplane. They had another one, although it's purpose was unclear. Where exactly Seymour had gotten the money had been a mystery until Simon had noticed a substantial amount missing from his credit card. When Seymour did get back, he was in serious trouble.

However, something had been bothering Simon. "What if they get captured by those natives, the way we did?" he asked, thinking aloud.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan," Alvin reassured with a grin. Simon didn't trust that grin. He reassured himself with the thought that surely Alvin wouldn't do anything rash. It _was _twenty years later, after all, and Alvin had grown up along with himself and Theodore.

He still didn't trust that grin.

* * *

The four Chipmunks and Chipettes tiptoed out of the village as silently as they could. A twig snapped under Thomas's foot, and Seymore winced. Fortunately, there didn't seem to be anyone around who noticed. Just around the corner, and they'd be out of this place!

A guard on duty spotted them and raced near. Seymore hurried the other three on, but the guard kept getting nearer. He shouted something and suddenly they were surrounded by spears. There was only one way to go, and that was right back where they had come from. The message was clear.

The four sadly trooped back, where they were tied back-to-back in a cave. Seymour sadly looked up at the sky; it was slightly pink, meaning the sun was setting. They had only a few hours, not enough time to break out again. Not a happy thought.

* * *

"Well? Do you see them?" Claudia demanded angrily.

"Not yet, Claudia," Klause sighed, looking through his binoculars. "Wait! I see them!" He was looking at a new-looking airplane. The passengers couldn't be seen from outside. It started to move away, toward a small island.

"After them!" Claudia growled.


	8. Way Too Close

Simon looked out the window. The full moon was shining brightly, reminding him of how very similar tonight was to that night twenty years ago.

Wait! What was that on the island out the window? It almost appeared to be a celebration, or...

"Alvin! Theodore!" He waved them toward the window.

"It looks like a party, or some sort of dance or something," Theodore commented. Then his eyes widened and he gasped. "It's the kids!"

Simon looked around hurriedly. Why hadn't they at least brought some rope?

"Don't worry," Alvin announced, "I have a plan!"

"I hate it when he says that," Simon muttered quietly. Tonight was definitely _too_ similar to twenty years ago.

* * *

Seymore sighed hopelessly. They were on the top of a hollow mountain. The natives were gathered on the outside, while the Chipmunks/ettes were tied to poles mounted in a clay base that was connected to the outside edge by six pieces of rope evenly tied all around the edge. Below, hungry crocodiles waited.

"Stop!" The astonished natives paused. Seymore almost jumped out of his skin. Was that-

Three figures came into view from the mountainside. Uncle Alvin, Dad, and Uncle Theodore!

* * *

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Simon quietly asked Alvin.

"Positive!" Alvin boasted.

Simon sighed, not at all reassured. Then the natives started to chatter excitedly.

"What're they saying?" Alvin whispered to Simon.

Then, the chief turned to them. Everyone else hushed. He addressed the older Chipmunks, gesturing toward Theodore.

"He says that he'll give us our children if we give them Theodore!" Simon informed Alvin as .

"Over my dead body!" Alvin growled.

* * *

"You mean, 'over _our_ dead bodies,' " Simon corrected wearily. They were now tied with Seymore, Mollie, Thomas, and Brianna.

"Hey, Dad?" Seymore asked tentatively. "In your adventure, what happened after Uncle Alvin made the bargain with the shoes?"

"Who told you about that?" Simon sharply demanded. As if he didn't know.

"Uncle Alvin..." Seymore sounded very sheepish. Simon sighed.

"The natives took the items we offered, but instead of letting Theodore go, they made us his slaves. When we found out that he was going to be sacrificed, we tried to rescue him, but ended up in a situation similar to this. The Chipettes happened to be passing this way and rescued us." Simon sighed. The probability of their being rescued again was very slim.

"Oh." Seymore sighed as well. He had hoped that his father had had a great escape plan that would work again.

"Any last songs you'd like to hear?" Alvin asked. Simon rolled his eyes. He had asked exactly the same thing last time this had happened! What was it with Alvin and songs?

"If I recall correctly," Simon interjected, "these natives have a great fascination with the song-"

"Woory Burry!" The chief was very definite.

"-Wooly Bully," Simon finished.

"Uno! Dos!" Alvin called out. "One, two, tres, quatro!" All of the Chipmunks, fathers and children, joined in.

"Matty told Hatty  
'Bout a thing she saw  
Had two big horns  
And a wooly jaw  
Wooly bully!  
Wooly bully!  
Wooly bully, wooly bully, wooly bully

Matty told Hatty,  
"Let's don't take no chance.  
Let's not be L-seven  
Come and learn to dance  
Wooly bully!  
Wooly bully!  
Wooly bully, wooly bully, wooly bully

"Matty told Hatty  
'That's the thing to do.  
Get you someone really  
To pull the wool with you  
Wooly bully!  
Wooly bully!  
Wooly bully, wooly bully, wooly bully."

The natives had started to set torches to the ropes, in time with the song. Four were on fire. One had already snapped from the flame. The natives were still dancing, though to what music Simon couldn't tell you.

The poor chief seemed to have the same luck as the one twenty years before. He kept getting set on fire, and someone always had to be ready with a bucket of water, which did not make him happy when his torch was put out.

Three ropes snapped quickly in succession. They dropped several feet toward the alligator pit. The only thing holding them were two burning ropes!

Just then, a loud noise drowned out the natives' festivities. It was an airplane!

* * *

Eleanor frowned, looking out the window with her binoculars. She was having trouble focusing them. "It's some kind of celebration. There's a..." Suddenly, the binoculars focused onto Seymore, who was tied to a stake. "They've got the Chipmunks!" She looked around to see Theodore. "All of them!"

Brittany jumped up. "Do we have any rope?"

Eleanor looked around, spying a long cable. She handed it to Brittany, who tied it to a handle sticking out from the wall. She opened the door.

* * *

Simon was relieved immensely when the door opened and Brittany and Eleanor appeared with a long cable. Brittany managed to rope all seven poles just before one of the last two ropes broke, and she pulled them all to safety inside the airplane.

"How did you guys get here?" he asked while they worked on the knots.

"We were following you guys, just to see that you didn't get into too much trouble," Eleanor explained.

"And it's a good thing, too!" Brittany interrupted. "You'd have been toast!"

Simon looked around, frowning. "Where's Jeanette?"

Brittany and Eleanor traded looks. "She... had something to take care of at home," Eleanor finally answered.

Simon suspected a long story, but didn't press the issue. What mattered was getting out of here quickly. He rubbed his wrists, getting the circulation back into them, then walked to the controls and steered the plane homeward.


	9. The Plot Thickens

Simon checked the directions, making sure they were on course. He wouldn't want to end up at a deserted island because of negligence! He looked over at the rest of their family. They were sleeping peacefully. Theodore even had a partially eaten apple next to his cot. Simon smiled, picking it up. It was good to be together again.

Except for one person. He sat back, wondering what Jeanette was doing at that moment. What had she needed to do? And why were Brittany and Eleanor being so evasive about it? He sat back, pondering this.

_BEEP!_ Simon frowned, walking to the control panel. Another plane was contacting them! He pushed the button to answer it. "Hello?"

A disturbingly familiar voice answered. "Land your plane!"

"Klaus?!" Simon sputtered. This was getting eerie! "I thought you were in jail!"

"Land!" A loud crashing sound came from the back of the plane, waking everyone on board.

"Are we there already?" Alvin sleepily asked.

"There's been a... problem," Simon told him, aware of the fact that their kids, too, were awake. "We're going to have to make an emergency landing."

"Problem?" Brittany demanded as another noise shook the plane. "I thought you said it would be an easy trip from here!" She got to her feet, putting her hands on her hips.

As if on cue, the speaker crackled. "Land now if you want the plane to stay in one piece!"

"I'll sue you for every scratch I find!" Simon growled, speaking into the mike.

"It's not your airplane," Claudia snapped at him. How had she known that?

"I wasn't talking about the airplane," Simon crisply replied.

"Land!" Klaus demanded.

Simon turned around. "There's been a change of plans," he announced to his astonished family. "We're not landing."

"But they'll rip the plane to pieces and-" Brittany started.

"Brittany, I'm sure Simon has the situation under control," Eleanor reassured her.

Simon hurried back to the controls as there was another crash. He steered the plane as well as they could, but the other plane kept bumping into them from above, forcing them to descend in order to keep from crashing. They were being forced to land.

_CRUNCH! _Simon winced as he heard something in the tail of the plane break. Without the tail, the plane couldn't fly! It dived into a tailspin, crashing on the side of a mountain.

Simon helped everyone out of the wreckage, a job that wasn't too difficult. Nobody was injured.

The other plane landed right beside them, a bit more gracefully. Claudia and Klaus climbed out triumphantly.

* * *

Simon sighed wearily in the seat; his hands may have been free, but he could no more escape than if they were tied behind his back.

They were flying in Klaus and Claudia's airplane back to Los Angeles to get to their captors' mansion. So close and yet so far away! Dave's house was just a taxi cab ride away, yet there was no way they'd be able to make it before getting caught. And Dave might have been able to help, too...

He heard a change in the flight pattern and realized that they were touching down. They were in Los Angeles.

The plane taxied to a stop, and Klaus and Claudia appeared to make sure they all got off into the waiting car. The car ride to the mansion was also uneventful, and they all were pretty much dragged out of the car. Simon heard Seymore gasp as the gates were opened, letting them in. He took off his glasses to clean them, worried.

Unfortunately, Klaus chose that moment to push both him and Alvin forward, knocking his glasses out of his hand and making Alvin's cap fall off.

"My cap!" Alvin cried, grabbing for it, but the Chipmunks/ettes were shoved through the door before either could grab their missing items.

Simon stumbled blindly in the general direction that he was forced into, but saw a blurry thing looming before him and crashed into a wall. He sighed again. This was not a good day.

* * *

Dave steered the car quickly, on his way to Simon's house. He had to check on Jeanette to see if she needed help. She was, after all, alone in the house because Simon had had to find Seymore, who reminded Dave a lot of Alvin at that age. Actually, Alvin hadn't changed as much as you would have thought over the years...

He slowed down, parking the car. He just needed to pick up something before checking on Jeanette.

Walking out of the car, he noticed a couple of things on the sidewalk in front of a large gate leading to a mansion. Why had he never noticed that this store was next to a mansion? He picked the items up.

Blue glasses and a red cap? Why would someone, even rich people, leave their glasses and cap right outside the door, to be stepped on and broken? Hey, this looked like Alvin's cap and Simon's glasses. He turned the cap over, imagining the red 'A' that Alvin always put inside his caps so that he would know that they were his.

There it was! The red A. This _was_ Alvin's cap. He looked at the glasses; that meant that they must be Simon's.

But what were Alvin's cap and Simon's glasses doing over here on the sidewalk? They were supposed to be somewhere overseas, with their owners, who were finding their kids. How had they gotten back here?

He frowned, trying to puzzle it out as he walked into the shop.


End file.
